


Hikari

by jounouchichan (Katsuko)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Character Interpretation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/pseuds/jounouchichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all personalities are evil or come from an Item....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hikari

**Author's Note:**

> This was written January 24, 2006 in about ten to fifteen minutes prior to running out the door for work. I'm still stupidly proud of it.

It was somewhat odd, knowing that two of your friends had what others might deem split personalities (in one case, the other personality verging on psychotic) yet having to keep quiet about your own. But it was something that he'd been living with for years, as opposed to the relatively short amount of time Yuugi and Bakura had been living with the Sennen Items.

It was different, not being able to pinpoint _exactly_ when his other personality had appeared; he sometimes suspected that it was around the time that his mother left, taking his sister with her yet leaving him behind. That was the only real explanation he could come up with for why his personality was so completely his opposite, for why that little voice in his mind that told him things would always get better was that of a young woman, of a girl.

Oh, they might pretend to understand. After all, Yuugi and Bakura managed all right for the most part; but he had the feeling that the only one who might truly understand was Malik Ishtar. _His_ other had been a seperate personality, not a spirit of the Items or anything of that ilk. But the other Yuugi had banished it and Malik had returned to Egypt... and he really didn't _want_ Her to go away. She had always been there--through the gang days, the first time he dueled, the worry over Shizuka's health--and She always told him that things would get better. Her confidence was contagious, and _he_ become more confident as a result.

But now he stood in the world of the other Yuugi's memories, and She was silent for a long moment as they watched the Seto look-alike deal with those who were attacking a young white-haired girl. Jyonouchi worried over the silence, unused to not hearing Her voice in the quiet of his own mind. After everyone dispersed, after the girl was gathered up and taken away, only then did She speak again, and this time amusement coloured her words:

 _It looks like we didn't need a Sennen Item after all, does it, hikari?_

And at that Jyonouchi managed to bite back a smirk. _Not at all, Kisara-san. Not at all._


End file.
